No Longer Mr Money In The Bank
by LadyHardy11
Summary: When Seth Rollins cashes in his Money in the Bank briefcase, he's no loner Mr. Money In The Bank. Now he is Mr. WWE World Heavyweight Champion...and his beautiful fiance wants to give him a celebration fit for the new champion. Set...post-Wrestlemania 31. Please feel free to review...that would make me mucho happy. Thank you and Enjoy! *I only own Nalanie Anoa'i and Zella.*


_***No Longer Mr. Money in the Bank***_

"Oh. My. God. Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"Yes you are and just so you know…I hate your two toned rat."

Nalanie honestly didn't have a response to her sister-in-law Zella because she was still in complete disbelief of what she was witnessing. She had thought he was only kidding when he said that he was going to cash in his Money in the Bank briefcase tonight but here he was…cashing it in and now Seth Rollins…her lover of over five years and fiance…was now Mr. WWE World Heavyweight Champion. It had completely taken her off guard but then again…she should have known. He had been warning her big brother that if Roman got himself into the title picture that he would be a target and that he might cash in on him…and apparently he meant it. As the current Diva's Champion continued to stare at the monitor while the fireworks went off as her future husband held his championship high in the air, the voice of her sister-in-law once again broke her trance.

"Ma Cher is going to kill him…you know that right?"

"Yes…but at least he was able to cash in." Was the only thing that the youngest Anoa'i could respond.

Before Zella could come back with another rebuttal, it was being cut short by clapping. Nalanie looked around to see that everyone had gathered to congratulate Seth, who was now walking through the crowd, because whether he was a heel on television on not…backstage he was pretty well-liked and everyone knew that he had worked hard to get to that point in his career. Shocked or not, Nalanie couldn't help the smile that broke across her face and as soon as her love came into her view, she threw herself into his arms…practically knocking him over.

"I can't believe you did it! I am so proud of you!" She said excitedly between kisses.

"But you know that Rome is going to skin you alive."

"Actually…I'm not. I can't be mad at the little sneaky bastard because if it were me I would have done the same thing to him." Nalanie heard from behind her in a voice she instantly recognized as her older brother. Seth placed her down so that she could turn to fully see him, arm wrapped around his wife, more-so using her a bit to keep him up. His lip was still bloodied as he just smiled before he was pulling away to pull Seth into a hug. What wasn't known to many was that off screen, the Shield were still as tight as brothers meaning that when one would succeed…whether it was through the misfortune of the other…they would still be proud because they all knew how hard each other worked to get where they were. Hell if Dean wasn't still folded up after going through a ladder in the trainer's room…he might be celebrating with them as well.

"Congratulations though man…but don't think that I'm not just going to start chasing after you for that gold." Roman said, giving Seth a knowing look to which he just chuckled before smacking the gold hanging from his shoulder.

"Bring it on mi amigo…bring it on." The Iowa native responded back, his free arm going to drape over his fiance as he turned his chocolate gaze to her.

"And I am glad you are proud of me…it feels great to be champion already…but I think that it still doesn't compare to the day that you officially become my wife."

That made the youngest Samoan smile brightly, however before she could respond, she caught sight of the Game approaching which generally meant that Seth's night wasn't quite finished. She pulled away to let the Game hug her fiance, and after hearing him say something about Seth going to get the plates on his title changed so he could give an interview and be up for 'Good Morning America' tomorrow, she sighed out already not liking that Seth being champion was taking him away from her already. His chocolate gaze went over to her to express his apologies, however, she just smiled, mouthing to him that she would see him back at their room. That made the 'Future of the WWE' frown but he simply nodded before he was heading off.

Nalanie decided to get a ride back with her cousins Naomi and Jimmy because she knew that she could convince them to stop off so that she could pick up a bottle of champagne and a few other things. Once she was back to the hotel, she waved a nosy Jimmy and Naomi off before she picked up an ice bucket and champagne glasses on her way back to the room. Making her way inside, she noticed that Seth still wasn't back so she made use of her time and set the bottle in the bucket with the glasses on the nightstand on the right side of their bed while strawberries, raspberries, chocolate chips, cherries, and whipped cream was sat on the other side. She figured that she would treat Seth to a little celebration party of their own because he did deserve it. She stripped down then to change into one of Seth's favorite set of her lingerie, a strappy rhinestone teddy that was cut up all over the hug her curves that wound around her frame to not cover her breasts and to only cover her center. She slipped on one of his 'Sell Out' T-Shirts before she was laying down in bed to wait for him. However, being that she was tired from her title defense that night, she found herself falling asleep waiting for Seth to return.

Thirty minutes had passed before the door to the room was finally opening with Seth stepping in slowly, sighing out his exhaustion before he was sitting his duffle bag and the title down by the door. His chocolate brown eyes scanned the room before he smiled at seeing his wife lying in bed sound asleep. Slowly, he made his way over, still clad in his ring gear having not been able to change due to Hunter's extended meeting with him, before he sat on the edge of the bed. He smiled down at her, raising an eyebrow both at the fact that she was clad in just his t-shirt and the little deserts that she had at beside…obviously she had something planned and he was a little disappointed that he had taken too long to find out what. He just sighed again before a hand came out to move her long curly jet black hair from her face, earning a sweet 'mmm' sound from her. That caused him to smile wider before he was leaning down to place a gentle kiss to her plump lips. That made icy grey orbs flutter open before Nalanie was sitting up, her hand coming to rest on Seth's thigh.

"You're back." She said, her voice still filled with sleep as she leaned out to peck his lips gently.

"Yeah…sorry it took so long. Hunter was running down everything that I now had planned for this coming week." Seth sighed out, running a hand through his locks.

"Already busy huh champ?" Nalanie said in a chuckle.

"Yeah…makes me wish I would have just not cashed in." The Iowa native admitted to her.

"Baby…whether you waited to cash in or not…you still would have become champion whenever you did. This was coming regardless love…just gotta take it with stride." She said, kissing his forehead gently.

"I know but you know that means that we'll have even less time to spend together." He responded in a pout.

"I know baby…that means that we have to make the best of the time we get." She said, causing his pout to change into a smile before he was shifting so that he could be lying next to her. His lips came to her ear then to whisper to her.

"Well let's start making the best of it…unless you are tired and want to go back to sleep."

Nalanie shook her head at that, biting her lip at his breath and beard tickling her neck before she turned to him, her icy greys melting into his deep chocolates.

"No…I'm awake now but you need to get some sleep because you have to be in New York tomorrow morning."

Seth just snorted at that, shaking his head before he was nuzzling into her long locks, his hands coming to run gently up her arm.

"Screw sleep. I don't care if I get only an hour of sleep or none at all…I want to spend my night celebrating my title win with the sexiest woman on the face of this Earth."

Nalanie blushed at that, her eyes shining with her love for the Iowa native as she just nodded to his words before she was suddenly straddling him, looking down at him with those intense orbs of hers.

"Well then go shower…I have a present for you." The pure seduction that oozed from that request made Seth's orbs flashed before he was gently moving her to the side so that he could follow her command.

Slowly, he stripped out of the tight spandex pants and t-shirt before grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom with a smirk plastered on his face. Nalanie just watched after him for a bit before she was leaning over to get the champagne into glasses before she was opening the different fruits. When she heard the shower turn off, she pulled out a strawberry to coat in whipped cream before she was putting a couple of chocolate chips on top so that when her champion emerged, he'd have a treat waiting for him. Seth stepped out of the shower, hair still dripping wet with the white towel wrapped around his waist. Once again, Nalanie was reduced to staring, her mouth forming the perfect 'O' as she watched Seth make his way to her. When he was kneeling to the bed, she simply held the fruit out, her eyes hazed with lust as she watched the smirk cross his features again before he was leaning in to slowly take a bite of the offered treat, groaning at its sweet taste as he leveled his wife with the same lustrous look she was giving him, causing her to bite back a moan. Her eyes stayed locked on his as she took a bite before offering the rest to Seth which he gladly accepted. Once he was finished, her hand went to gently tug him by the towel down to the bed, her body moving so that she could be nestled into his side, a leg coming to wrap around him before she was pulling his body onto hers to engage him in a heated kiss.

Seth kissed her back, deepening the oral embrace instantly as they both became lost in the other's taste. Seth's hands came to run down her body before feeling under her shirt, growling lowly at the lack of material he felt her wearing. His cock jumped at the thought as his lips stayed locked to hers, his fingers still dancing over her flesh, eliciting a moan from his beautiful Samoan woman that he swallowed. Needing air, Nalanie pulled away from Seth, her tanned skin heated and flushed red as she leaned over to take the two glasses that she had poured. Handing Seth one, she bit her lip before she raised hers.

"To the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion…you really did deserve it Rollie…no matter what anyone says."

Seth smiled before lightly tapping her glass with his, bringing it to his lips to take a drink before he was setting it to the side and taking hers to do the same once she was done. He really did love that she had done all this for her, but he was craving something else…something he always craved and couldn't live without and that was her. Nalanie bit her lip gently, her eyes darkening even more if possible as she watched and waited for her fiancé's next move. Seth was quick as he leaned out to take the helm of her shirt in his hands, pulling it up so that he could reveal the strings of her lingerie to him.

"Fuck…" Seth breathed out, licking his lips with predatory looking brown eyes.

The youngest Anoa'i smirked but before she could shoot off a smart or cocky remark, her lips were being devoured by Seth as the little strings were being pulled from her body so that she could be naked. The towel around Seth's hips had been long forgotten, revealing Seth's glorious body to her and causing her to moan into the kiss as her hands went down to trail the hard muscles of his chest, but before she could reach the hard flesh that she wanted to wrap her hands around…Seth was pulling away to gently push her back into the bed.

"Nu uh…the champ has other plans…I'm in control baby so you…follow my lead." Seth said, his tone holding that demanding air that could make Nalanie forget her name. She simply nodded, her lip once again trapped by her teeth as she watched him lean over to grab the whipped cream, raspberries, and chocolate chips. His eyes darkened as he first started to cover her luscious nipples with the cream and a chocolate chip on each before he was drawing a trail down her stomach to her opening. There he covered the face of her shaved pussy, taking a couple of raspberries to put right at her opening. Once he was done, he leaned back, smirking at his work before placing the items on the side of the bed.

"My favorite desert…all laid out for me. Now I'm wondering if I should play with it some or just eat it whole." Once again Seth was smirking as Nalanie fought off the urge to squirm on the bed in need. His chocolate gaze communicated to her though of the consequences of if she did decide to move in the least bit.

"Sethie…please…" She breathed simply.

"Please what aulelei (beautiful)?"

That made her moan louder.

"Take me."

He loved when she was practically begging, it broke him down and this time was no different. Quicker than she could make out, Seth was cleaning the cream off of her, starting with her breasts. His lips wrapped around one of her large mounds to remove the cream and chocolate chip and to bring it to its peak before he was giving the other the same attention. Her head went back , moans of is name escaping her lips as he slowly licked her stomach clean before lowering himself so that he could be eye-level with his ultimate treat. He lashed out, his lips covering her lower ones as he started to clean all the cream up before he was eating off the berries. His mouth sucked and lightly nibbled on her clit, making her back arch as he continued his assault on her with his tongue. Her hands went to thread in his hair, her hips rocking with the motions of his tongue.

He moaned out against her clit, making the vibrations reverberate through her body causing her to arch off the bed. His hands went to lock of her hips so she couldn't move away from his slow and languid licks. He would switch paces from slow and methodical to fast and hard, flicking her clit at times and biting it. He used his shoulders to spread her legs further apart so that he could fully taste her, his tongue delving deep inside of her as his fingers came to rub her clit, his actions speeding up the louder her sounds got.

Nalanie could feel her orgasm approaching her fast and when Seth had pulled away, only to latch his lips back to her, this time with another berry in his mouth, that was all that she could take. His name left her lips in a scream as she came, filling his mouth with her sweet juices. Seth continued to chew the fruit as well as suck her juices down, making sure not to miss a drop before he was pulling away to trail kisses back up to her lips.

She moaned into his mouth, loving the taste of herself and Seth mixed with whipped cream and raspberries. Soon she broke the kiss switching their positions so that he could now be on his back. His hazed over eyes watched as she now rained kisses from his lips down his body to his hard cock. This time she was the one to smirk before her lips wrapped around the length, taking him all the way down her throat before she was bringing her head up to swirl her tongue around his head.

"Fuck yes Nalanie…just like that." He breathed out, which only caused her to continue her motions.

She only pulled away to take the whipped cream to make her own desert, covering the head of his shaft with the cream before she was once again wrapping her lips around him. Her head bobbed at a furious pace, her tongue flattening out to run against the underside as she continued to suck him like he was a Popsicle on a hot day while her hands gently messaged his balls. Seth took her hips again; pulling her to bring her pussy right to wear it was right above his lips. He gently spread her lips wider before her pulled her down once again to taste her as her lips wrapped tighter around his throbbing member. Moans filled the space of the room with Seth's grip getting tighter on his Samoan's hips to signal that he was close.

Before he blew his load in her mouth, his hand came to pull her off but not before he made her fill his mouth again with her essence. His hands wrapped in her hair as she cried out, pulling her up before he was maneuvering her so that she was now straddling him. She moved with him, lifting her hips only to lower herself on his rock hard erection. As soon as he entered her, he let out a deep groan, his eyes closing as he relished the feeling of her walls wrapping around him.

"Oh Rollie…God I love how your cock feels inside me…it's fills me so perfectly…" Nalanie moaned out as she slowly started to move her hips. Her hands went to splay out on his chest, rubbing up and down as she arched her back and continued to rock her hips, at times rolling them just to drive him insane.

"Fuck baby…you're so fucking tight…feels so good…" Seth groaned as he moved his hips with hers, his rocking a little faster to pick the pace up.

They moved together, like a well-oiled sex machine; with Nalanie's body looking like she was riding the ocean's waves. That kept that pace before Seth could no longer stand it and gripped her ass to start pounding into her. The switch caused her to scream out, as she met his thrust for thrust, the sounds of skin slapping skin filling the room. Seth smacked her ass hard, making her cry out again as she clawed at his chest. Growling, he flipped their positions before pushing her legs up to where her feet were touching the headboard.

"So fucking flexible…"

"Fuck right I am…now fuck me into a wheelchair…" Nalanie growled out, making Seth's eyes flash back before he was filling her request.

His hard cock rammed in and out of her, constantly stabbing at her spot as her nails left a wake of fire down his back. Once again, she wasn reaching her peak but she was trying her best to hold off until her lover filled her with his essence. Seth knew that she was trying to hold out and he was having none of that. He slowed his pace to roll his hips before he was switching the angle of them only to once again start pounding dead into her spot. It caused for the Samoan beauty to scream out before she was gripping his cock again, cursing in Samoan as she squirted all over him and the sheets. The tightening of her walls caused for Seth to cum inside of her shortly after, growling lowly as he did so. His hips went on auto-pilot as he continued to rock into her until his body gave out on him. He made sure that he crashed next to her so that he wouldn't crush her with his weight. His arm came out to gently wrap around her, pulling her deeper into his side.

"I need to win titles more often if this is going to be the celebration." Seth said in a chuckle as he buried his head into her long dark locks.

Nalanie simply giggled some with a nod, unable to form words at the moment.

"I hope that this isn't the end to my celebration though."

"You know that you need to be awake in the morning…" Nalanie warned, her eyebrow raising at her fiance.

"Yeah I know…and like I said before…I can always sleep on the plane." Seth shot back, making the Samoan girl shake her head as she rose from the bed, wincing some and knowing that walking was going to be near impossible once they were finished.

"Well then Mr. World Champion…how about you meet me in the bathroom for round two."

Seth simply let that smirk of his cross his features as he stood to follow his beautiful wife. He was going to be tired as hell in the morning but the all-night sex celebration made that grogginess he knew he'd be feeling all the more worth it.


End file.
